See, now that's a G
by slashburd
Summary: Slightly AU oneshot fic, takes place in college rather than WWE. Written as a request for an lj friend but posted here just because. Angst aplenty. M/M clean slash, if slash offends please don't read, you have been warned!


**Title: "See, now that's a G"**

**Author: slashburd  
Subject: Randy Orton / Evan Bourne**

**Rating: PG 13+ (clean but M/M)  
Disclaimer: I do not know of any of this to be true – its just my imagination, running away with me :)**

**Summary: M/M Slash, angst.**

**A/N: Oneshot. Slightly AU but nothing wild, just college stuff. Please forgive any errors and allow for the fact that I'm from the UK so I don't 'get' the US college system so don't hate if I've got stuff a lil bit wide of the mark ;)**

~~x~~

Randy waited patiently in line with all the other guests, ready to hug the grieving parents and offer them words of condolence he knew they'd give anything not to hear. As he stared down at his feet he knew that this has come too soon for them all, the sea of fresh young faces around him a testament to that.

Finally it was his turn and he shook hands with Mr Bourne and muttered how sorry he was for their loss. Mrs Bourne however hugged him tightly, talking through tears to tell Randy how much Evan would talk about him and what a good friend he'd been to her son.

How little she knew.

~~x~~

Sitting in the lounge of the Bourne family home Randy nursed a glass of Scotch, idly rolling the amber liquid around the glass as he watched the mixture of familiar and unfamiliar faces pass by. Some of them he knew from college and some were family that Evan had introduced him to on their visits back home. The saddest thing was that nobody there knew just how badly Randy had been affected by Evan's death and moreso the reasons why.

It had all begun a few years ago when they met. Randy was mid way through his final year, looking forward to finally getting out of the education system his parents had basically frogmarched him through since the day he could put a pen to paper. He'd always found study tedious and he was on the back strait now, ready to get out there into the big wide world. The dream was to go and work in sports franchising. Although he didn't give a damn about the athletic side of the games he knew that there was plenty of money to be made and had envied the lifestyle that many of the alumni had gone on to achieve through similar career choices.

He'd been crossing the quad on his way to a study session when he first saw the face that took his breath away like no other ever had. What Randy couldn't have known at that point was that Evan shone in any crowd, his killer smile and sparkling eyes had captivated many over the course of his freshman year so far. Dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt Evan looked quite the consummate nerd.

Randy smiled for a second, recalling the way the rimless glasses had twinkled in the sunshine as the younger man strolled past. Those glasses though did nothing to dull the light hazel colour of the beautiful eyes and barely contained the long dark eyelashes that framed them.

~~x~~

_It had taken a little investigation to figure out who Evan was as they'd never met and Randy knew that if he'd ever seen that face before he would never have knowingly forgotten it. He asked around, covering his tracks by saying that one Evan's friends was some smart mouthed punk that had been calling him out all over town. There was no way he wanted anyone to find out his real reasons for contacting the new object of his desire. _

_He'd also found out that Evan was on some of the school's sports teams and figured that's how he must stay in such good shape. Randy had started to go to some of the training sessions as they were open to all students to watch. He'd drag some of the girls he knew along with him and they would accompany him willingly, all of them had been trying to get in his pants for over a year but had not as yet succeeded. _

_From the bleachers he would watch Evan intently as the team practised their plays, amazed at how agile and fast he was at the side of the rest of the squad. It was clear to see that he was a rising star and the more Randy watched the more he wanted to know about him. _

_A cafe nearby seemed to be the popular spot for the jocks and their groupies so by default it slowly became Randy's new hangout. Again he'd coerce some girls into going with him and he would sit and nod at their inane conversation as he watched Evan from afar, still not able to summon up the courage to speak to him. That was until the day before a game with their biggest rivals when he sensed an opportunity to at least introduce himself. _

_Evan was stood propping up the counter, waiting with patience and manners that few of his team-mates deemed necessary to show. Randy strolled over, trying to look as casual as the apprehension in the pit of his stomach would allow. Before he realised it his mouth had taken control of itself and he was speaking. _

_"Hey man, good luck for tomorrow. You guys should win easy. Randy by the way."_

_He extended his hand to Evan who took it and gave it a firm handshake. _

_"Evan, nice to meet you. And thanks man, I hope we do get a good win tomorrow, I've just got to keep these guys off the cheeseburgers tonight!"_

_The winning smile that flashed across his face almost made Randy melt into a puddle there and then. He composed himself to speak again, hoping the tremble he felt wouldn't be heard._

_"So, you got your work cut out with that then huh? What do you do apart from play football? You don't look like the kinda guy that knuckleheads around like some of your friends?"_

_Randy smiled, recalling that he'd seen Evan carrying an art portfolio. Drawing and painting were things he himself was passionate about although he would readily admit that his passion for it far outweighed his talent. _

_"I do all kindsa things and you're right about some of these guys. Not everyone finds putting shower gel in socks so amusing! Let see, I do artwork, I read a little, I try and play guitar but that's not really working out for me trying to teach myself, just normal guy stuff I guess. Why'd you ask?"_

_Thanking himself for preparing the answer to the question while Evan was still speaking Randy replied as if it was a totally off the cuff reply, gesturing over towards the girls who he was sharing a table with._

_"Well I was just figuring out which one of my army of unwanted admirers I could set you up with to get at least one of them off my back. Sure you'd be the envy of the team with an older woman cheering you along tomorrow night."_

_Randy allowed his words to trail away into a chuckle, watching Evan's cheeks flush to a pretty deep pink before he shook his head. _

_"Thanks but no thanks man, they're err...not my type."_

_"S'ok, no problem. You probably like 'em better with a brain huh? So the guitar thing, you wanna jam sometime? I'm no Santana but I can belt a tune outta that thing – I could give you some pointers."_

_Evan had agreed so they'd exchanged numbers before going back to their circles of friends. After a couple of chats on the phone arrangements were made and a week later, after a crushing victory in the football match, there they were, sat in Evan's dorm room with Randy trying to teach him the finger positioning for various chords and watching as the younger man literally struggled to get to grips with it._

_"Ev, like this - watch me...."_

_Looking up Evan was indeed watching him but his eyes we not directed towards the neck of the guitar. As their eyes met Randy felt the change in the atmosphere and as Evan looked away sharply it was like the air was being ripped out of his lungs. There was nothing confident or cocky about the young man when he wasn't out on a football field hiding behind natural ability and a shouting coach. It struck Randy that when he thought he might be sensing something more between them than just friendship that he could be right. _

_He propped his guitar up against the wall and crossed the room, hopping onto the bed behind Evan. Randy curled his body around the smaller man and deftly altered his finger positions on the frets, leaving his own fingers curled over the now trembling hand beneath it. _

_"See, now that's a G."_

_He watched as Evan turned his head to the side to meet his intent gaze and he felt a missed heartbeat, his brain telling him to do it, do it now. Without a moment's hesitation he leaned in for a kiss, sliding his lips over the velvety skin of the mouth he found. He loved that Evan responded straight away, lowering his guitar to the floor and turning around to entwine himself into Randy's arms. The kiss was soft and warm, their tongues daring to meet each other through barely parted lips until eventually they were conjoined almost head to toe, drinking in the new and strange tastes and touches._

~~x~~

From there on in they'd been inseparable, spending all their spare time together with Evan finally mastering the guitar enough to be able to play at least one song and visiting each other's homes and families as if they were just good friends. Randy recalled afternoons laid by the river that ran through the town, both of them drinking and playing guitar, rolling around in the grass until they'd not been able to speak or breathe.

He often wondered in the couple of years since he'd graduated why they weren't still together but he knew only too well it was all his fault. When it had come time for him to go out and find work he knew that he'd have to be prepared to travel anywhere to start making his way up the ladder. At the time he didn't feel that he could do with the responsibility hanging over his head that Evan would be living his life just waiting for the rare weekends and holidays Randy would be able to make it home. In his twisted logic it was better for them to go out on a high before the rot of a long distance relationship ate away at their memories.

A month before graduation they'd called it off and agreed to go back to just being friends. Randy knew he'd ripped his own heart out but he never thought that Evan would take it so badly. He'd known that they'd fallen in love but not quite as deep as it turned out to be and it was mainly the hurt that made that fact so clear. When that dawned on him he'd considered giving up everything he'd wanted and worked for but Evan wouldn't hear of it. His argument was that Randy would come to resent him as the reason for not achieving everything he could've done or becoming he person he had the propensity to be.

Evan had attended the graduation ceremony, lurking at the back of the hall in the shadows. Afterwards Randy was due to set off back home as he'd got interviews in the week after. A clean break seemed the best way so they'd had one last embrace, shared a tearful kiss and that was it. That was the last time he'd seen Evan. Two long years ago.

They exchanged emails and texts occasionally along with the obligatory Christmas and Birthday cards but nothing more than that. He heard from friends that Evan was still single and so was he. Nobody had caught his eye in quite the same way and certainly had not caught his heart at all. Not a day passed that he didn't think about what they'd shared and wished that he could go back to that first day and their first kiss. Randy's career was just starting to take off and he'd known that Evan was due to graduate soon. The thought had crossed his mind about two months ago to call and try and arrange to meet up. He'd decided that he'd been too selfish in causing their break in the first place and didn't make the call. How he regretted it now.

It was Evan's mother that had called Randy's parents to let him know about the funeral. The tearful call from his mother had really shaken him. Evan had been out with friends in a car that was hit by a drunk driver. Some of the others had been badly hurt but Evan took the brunt of the impact and didn't make it. Just knowing that Evan was gone and there was never going to be the happy reunion that he wanted sent him into a daze. A short holiday from work was arranged and that's how he ended up where he was sat today.

Reaching into the back pocket of his suit trousers he pulled out his wallet, opening it to reveal a photograph. In it they were huddled up together on a huge beanbag, all smiles looking so carefree and in love. A tear rolled down his face as he gazed at the corner of the room where that beanbag used to be. Where Evan used to be.

* * *

**A/N: Written at the request of a friend on lj to quite specific requests, hope you enjoyed the read, even if it was a lil bit sad. All reads and reviews appreciated :)**


End file.
